


выздоравливай скорей

by no_confidence



Category: The Following
Genre: Age Difference, Dream Sequence, Light Angst, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: У Райана Харди нет сердца.





	выздоравливай скорей

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - первый сезон, до/после того как Майка похитили последователи.

В идеальном мире все происходит иначе.

В идеальном мире лето и Куантико тонет в выматывающей влажной жаре. Большая часть аудитории с трудом осознают смысл слов лектора, кто-то откровенно спит. Но только не Майк.

Он знает этого человека, того, кто стоит перед ним в строгом костюме, в рубашке на все пуговицы несмотря на температуру, в галстуке под самое горло. Райан Харди продолжает рассказывать в пустоту про важность понимания преступников и вновь рассказывает про Джо Кэролла. Майк знает эту историю – он следил за всеми новостями, он несколько раз прочитал книгу мистера Харди и выбрал это дело в качестве темы для диссертации.

Майк не может оторвать от него глаз – все в Райане Харди кричит о том, насколько он несчастен. Когда он говорит о Кэролле, то переводит взгляд на окно, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то вдалеке. Слова о девушках, погибших по его вине, сопровождаются кашлем, и он тянется к сумке за бутылкой с водой. Его губы все еще влажные, когда он хлопает себя по груди, поясняя про кардиостимулятор.

В идеальном мире Райан замечает взгляд единственного студента, который его слушает: растрёпанные светлые волосы и глаза, такие голубые, что их видно издалека. Его рот приоткрывается каждый раз, когда Райан рассказывает что-то о себе. Ему не стоит отвечать на эти восхищенные взгляды и вздохи. Это нарушает как минимум парочку законов и идет вразрез с преподавательской этикой.

Лекция заканчивается, и Майк ждет, когда Райан примет благодарности от заспанных студентов и останется один. Он всего лишь хочет поблагодарить своего героя, пожать ему руку и сказать: «спасибо, сэр, вы даже не представляете скольким я вам обязан». Возможно, даже попросит автограф для своей версии «Поэзии убийцы», если сможет решиться.

Райан слышит сбивчивое «Майк Уэстон, сэр, это большая честь для меня» и смотрит на протянутую руку. Он не хочет знать его имени, ему не нужно имя для того чтобы позволить этому мальчику боготворить себя. Майк Уэстон не отрывает глаз от его губ.

Это точно нарушает преподавательскую этику.

Райан отвечает «в моей машине через пять минут» и не пожимает руку.

В идеальном мире Майк ждет его на парковке и несложно понять из-за чего он теребит ремешок сумки и испуганно смотрит по сторонам. Райан открывает дверь и жестом руки приглашает внутрь, все еще не осознавая, что делает. Он выпил слишком много водки во время лекции.

Мальчишку могут исключить из-за этого, а самого Райана ждет какой-нибудь скандальный судебный процесс, запрет преподавательской деятельности, лишение всех привилегий, но уже слишком поздно – Майк на удивление уверенно садится к нему на колени и обхватывает его бедра ногами. Злоупотребление полномочиями – готово, совершение развратных действий – острые клыки слегка царапают язык.

В идеальном мире Майк краснеет, когда Райан помогает ему избавиться от униформы, хватается за его шею и судорожно дышит от прикосновений к обнаженной коже. Несколько минут спустя он освоится и успокоится, прислушиваясь к его темпу. «Это большая честь, сэр» – сдавленным голосом снова скажет Майк, когда почувствует себя достаточно комфортно.

Райан сомневается, такая ли уж большая честь в поспешном сексе в машине, но это не его дело. Все это закончится через несколько минут, Майк покраснеет еще сильнее, торопливо оденется и исчезнет из жизни Райана навсегда.

Но на самом деле все куда сложнее.

В реальности – поздняя и холодная осень, Майк кутается в толстовку и на фоне бледной кожи его замерзшие губы кажутся кроваво-красными. Он протягивает Райану стакан кофе (крепкий, без сахара) и неловко улыбается.

Райан не хочет этого Майка Уэстона. Он не хочет этого энтузиазма, заботы и теплых щекотных пальцев на своем запястье. Райан вздыхает, игнорирует, демонстративно называет его только по фамилии, отталкивает – он в этом чертовски хорош.

Его и без того больное сердце пронизывает знакомая, слишком знакомая и опасная боль, когда Майка выписывают из больницы – он кажется худее и меньше, на лице несколько швов, синева под глазами.

Майк смотрит на него волчонком, вместо восхищения приходит вызов и какая-то скрытая обида. Он больше не ходит за ним следом, не вымаливает одобрения. Нитки в его теле, призванные сдерживать плоть вместе, не справляются с задачей. Майк разваливается с каждым словом.

Он тоже сломан.

Райан испытывает вину, он хочет извиниться перед ним. Извини, все это из-за меня. Я не хотел, чтобы тебя избивали несколько часов, а потом воткнули в грудь нож и провернули. Ты должен был остаться тем глупым мальчишкой, который бы доставал меня до самого конца, вплоть до поимки Джо или моей смерти.

Самое ужасное в том, что Райан хочет _этого_ Майка Уэстона. Синяки на лице, поджатые губы и кипящая внутри боль.

На этот раз Майк не говорит, запинаясь: «сэр, вам нельзя – у вас же сердце».

Райан знает, что у него сердце. Точнее знает, что его нет.

Майк сам избавляется от одежды, сам ложится в его постель и смотрит на Райана так, будто тот ему это должен. Райан же знает, что не должен – Майк определенно не в себе, у него все признаки посттравматического синдрома и чертова куча проблем. Ему нужно дать таблетки, вызвать такси и увезти домой. Проследить за тем, чтобы мальчишка заснул и не натворил глупостей. Райан хоть раз должен повести себя как хороший человек, но он не успевает. Майк тянет его за ремень и остро говорит: «в чем дело, сэр? Вам помочь?»

В идеальном мире Майк театрально постанывает и закусывает губу чтобы не быть слишком громким. В реальности он безмолвен – никаких кокетливых вздохов и это молчание лишь сильнее возбуждает Райана. Одно везде одинаково – Майк держится за него так, будто они в открытом море. На следующее утро определенно точно останутся синяки.

Он говорит что-то похожее на «сильнее» и зажмуривается, будто не хочет видеть Райана.

Словно он уже об этом жалеет.

Райан хочет сказать «не надо, если ты не хочешь, то не надо, я все пойму, тебе не нужно», но Майк целует его – отчаянно, злобно. Жалко. Он снова и снова говорит «сильнее» и ломается, жмется к нему всем телом, смотрит прямо в глаза и в нем на мгновение появляется старый Майк. Восторженный, нелепый, смущенный и так по-глупому влюбленный – всего на момент, он улыбается несколько секунд, а потом снова исчезает под маской безразличия и травмы.

«Ты можешь остаться» – говорит ему Райан, когда Майк задумчиво смотрит в сторону двери. «Ты должен остаться» – хочет сказать он, но не может.

В идеальном мире Майк не спорит, обнимает его и кладет голову ему на грудь, легко обводя пальцами контур кардиостимулятора. Райан гладит его по голове до тех пор, пока он не заснет.

Райан рад, что в кои-то веки реальность близка к идеалу. 


End file.
